


092. Christmas

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Krampus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love Krampus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	092. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

Stiles knocked impatiently on the door. He’d been doing it for about thirty seconds straight when the door finally opened.

Derek’s eyes glowed red. “What,” he snarled, “do you guys want.”

“We have a problem,” Stiles grunted.

“Well, by all means,” Derek said, stepping aside and gesturing dramatically, “come on in!” His enthusiasm was as false as the grin on his face.

The two teens entered the house. “Merry Christmas?” Scott ventured. Derek glared at him and he shut up.

“What’s so important?” Derek sighed impatiently.

“We have a Krampus situation,” Stiles replied, “Kind of a big deal.”

“What the hell is a Krampus situation?”

“God, am I the _only one_ with Internet access? Krampus, he’s a big monster, steals the naughty children and sticks them in a huge bag to snack on later.”

“In Austria,” Scott added.

“In Austria,” Stiles repeated, “My dad’s gotten three missing children calls in the last four hours.”

“They should have behaved themselves,” Derek muttered, turning his back and walking away.

“Derek? Man!” Scott whined, “Not even you are cold enough to ignore missing children on _Christmas freaking Eve!_ ”

But Derek had only been going for his jacket. He looked to Stiles. “Okay, Mister Internet Access, how do we stop the Krampus?”

Stiles grinned and shrugged. “We… We are going to have to figure that out on our own.”


End file.
